


Destiel One-shot

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: Castiel has been staring a little too much at Dean and now Dean is starting to notice





	Destiel One-shot

"Good morning!" Castiel jumped when he heard Deans voice coming in loudly throughout the bunkers kitchen.

 

"Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?" Castiel calls back with his normal monotone voice.

 

"I slept rather well, how about you? Oh yeah, you don't sleep. Right?" He seemed to be in a very good mood.

 

Dean was right though, Cas never sleeps. He mostly just roams the halls of the bunker while the boys are sleeping, keeping an eye out and watching over them both, mostly Dean though. For some reason, he cant help it. Cas has always been very intrigued by Dean. Sometimes he finds himself staring at him for what seems like hours. Like now, "Cas?" Deans voice breaks his trance.

 

"oh, sorry, yeah, you're right Dean, I don't need sleep to function like you and Sam." Cas nervously rubs his fingers through his hair, hoping that Dean hadn't noticed the prolonged staring. "Speaking of, where is Sam?"

 

"He was up late studying some of the lore so he will be asleep for a while. Are you okay, Cas?" Dean looked into Castiels eyes and Cas new right then that he had been caught. "This is the second time I've caught you staring at me. Is something wrong?"

 

"No, Dean, nothing is wrong, I, um, I was just thinking." Cas gets up from the table and fixes his hair.

 

"What were you thinking about? Should I be worried? The last time someone stared at me like that, I got laid." Dean says with a huffy giggle. He stretches, pulling his shirt up to where the bottom of his stomach is showing, letting the top of his happy trail show. Castiel never fully realized how well defined Deans body really was. "Castiel? Again, this is the third time and this time I see what you are staring at."

 

"Sorry, I am sorry, I should just go." Castiel stammers and starts to walk out of the kitchen when Dean jumps in front of him.

 

"Woah, you don't have to leave, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just want to know why you keep staring at me." Deans voice sounds like it dropped an octave and it seemed to have sent shivers throughout Castiels body.

 

"I um, I was looking at you because I never realized how fit you were until just now when you stretched." It was like Dean knew what Castiel was going to say because before the words were out of his mouth, Deans shirt was already on the floor. Cas' mouth fell open and he closed his eyes. "Dean, um, what are you doing?"

 

"Taking off my shirt? It's hot in here, don't you think?" Dean smirks. He knows the thoughts that go through Castiels head. Hes over heard the hushed conversations that Sam has had with Castiel about how Cas just needing to tell Dean how he feels. "It's okay, Castiel. You can look at me."

 

Cas opens his eyes to find a very close and very shirtless Dean Winchester. His breath catches as he starts to speak, "I um, I really don't want to ruin the bond that you and I share, Dean. I don't fully understand these feelings that I'm having."

 

"Ruin our bond? If anything, Castiel, this will bring us closer." Dean says Cas' name so slowly and seductively. "And as for you not understanding the feelings that you are having, let me help with that?"

 

Cas just nodded his head in agreement, giving dean all he needed to duck his head down and kiss Castiel as hard as possible. This is what everyone means when they say that there are fireworks between people. This is it.

 

As if it were instinct, Cas puts his hands roughly in Deans hair, cupping the back of his head, deepening the kiss, making it more lustful than they both thought possible. Dean reaches up and tears open castiels shirt showing off the angels perfect, muscular upper body. Dean pulls away to look at the beautiful masterpeice that is Castiels vessel.

 

"Damn, Castiel, you are beautiful." Castiel quickly pulls off the rest of his shirt and pulls Dean in again to finish their lustful kiss.

 

"Dean,"  Cas moans into Deans ear as Dean starts to leave a wet trail of a mixture of bites and kisses down Cas' neck, down his chest, ending at the belt buckle on Cas' pants. Dean looks up as if to ask permission, cas just nods.

 

Again, thats all Dean needed. He didnt bother taking off the belt and unbottoning Castiels pants. Dean just pulls the zipper down and reaches his firm hand in and pulls out Castiels dick. 

 

"Damn," Dean looks at Castiels member with amazment before taking the head into his mouth and creating a moan in Castiel so loud, that he's sure would wake up Sammy. Dean pulls his mouth off with a loud pop, "Cas baby, you have to be quiet, Sam could wake up." Cas just lets his head fall back and Dean goes back to work.

 

Castiel looks down at Deans head just bobbing up and down, slowly taking more and more into his mouth, making it harder and harder for Castiel to remain quiet. "Dean, we need to move ourselves to a bedroom. I can't stay quiet for long." Castiels breath has become so shallow and uneven.  
   
"Okay, but, lets go to your room, its further away from Sammy which means i can make you scream my name." Dean slowly stands up, sliding his body up Castiel making sure to let him feel how hard and long his dick is.  
   
With a flutter of his wings, both Dean and Cas are in Castiels bedroom, in the same position they were in when in the kitchen. "I want to taste you" Castiel stares at Deans buldge in his jeans. Castiel strips the rest of his own clothes off of him and watches as Dean teasingly takes off his jeans. "If you don't hurry, I will come and rip those off of you, Dean Winchester."

 

Dean giggles as he slides off his jeans, showing castiel that he had no boxers on underneath his dark pants. "Oh good heavens" Castiel didnt expect Dean to be as big as he was. Cas starts to rub himself as he slowly walks closer to Dean, causing Dean to bite his lip in anticipation. Cas pushes Dean to make him fall onto his bed and before Dean could say another word, Castiel had his full length in his throat.

 

"Oh fuck, Cas!" Deans eyes roll into the back of his head as Castiel deep throats and jacks him off at the same time. A few moments pass with Castiel bobbing his head up and down when Dean pushes his head off, "You are going to have to stop that unless you want me to come right now,"  Castiel just smirks at Dean and that look alone could make dean cum so hard without even being touched. Dean jumps up and puts his mouth on Castiel's making it hot and intense. He moves his hands to where they are cupping Cas' ass and he squeezes, pulling Castiel closer to him so that they could feel the friction of their cocks rubbing together. Dean pulls back and brings up his fingers to Castiels mouth and without missing a beat, Castiel takes two of Deans fingers and sucks on them until they are dripping.

 

Dean pulls his fingers out and bends Castiel over to where his hands are on the bed. Dean looks at Castiels ass and softly speaks, "I have been waiting for this moment, since the first day we met." He bites Castiels ass cheek and rubs one finger over his hole. Castiel, involuntarily, pushes back onto his finger.

 

"Dean please, i need to feel you inside me." Cas begged as Dean entered one finger inside of his tight hole. Castiel let out a small whimper, "more, Dean, please, more" Dean added his second wet finger and fingered Cas until he was ready. When Dean pulled back, he pushed Castiel to where he was on his hands and knees on the bed, Dean stood up behind him and placed the tip of his dick at the opening of Castiels ass and slowly moved, filling Castiel with the full length of his cock, bringing a noise out of Castiel that was almost animal like. Once Castiel felt relaxed enough and nodded to Dean, he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in, filling Castiel with everything he has.

 

Dean reached around and grabbed ahold of Castiels cock and started to work on his dick while he fucked him. "Dean, I'm going to cum, I can't hold it!"

 

"Go ahead baby, i'm ready, i want to see you come!" Dean's movements got quicker and more uneven as he started to find his release and heard castiel scream his name as he found his.

 

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel flopped down into the mess that he had just made all over his bed, but he didn't seem to mind. Dean pulled out and watched as his seed slowly started to leak out of Castiel.

 

"Damn, Castiel. We are definitly going to have to do that again." Dean giggled as he fell on his back next to the disoriented angel.

 

"I agree with you on that one, baby" Castiel smiles and stands up and leans close to Deans ear, "But next time, I'm on top."

 

Cas' words sends shivers down Deans body, "I am most certainly okay with that,"

 

Cas reaches out and grabs Deans hand, "come on, lets get cleaned up and go get some breakfast."

 

Dean and Cas throw on a robe and start to head out into the hall way when Dean stops and stares, "What is it?" Castiel is concerned.

 

"I told you he felt the same!" Sam yelled from down the hall and both Dean's and Cas' face turned bright red,


End file.
